


Won't you please bring my baby to me?

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Ex Sex, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli had one wish this Christmas. So did Adam. And it started with a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you please bring my baby to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Insipired by the fact that Sauli is in LA and was at Adam's party. Written quickly with my phone yikes.

Maybe it's the lack of snow in Finland, Sauli thought to himself. As a Finn, his Christmas was always togetherness with his family in Finland, and snow. Lots of snow. Even when he lived in California, he craved after traditional Finnish Christmas. Once he even got Adam with him. 

But last year he spent the Christmas in Mexico with Adam. And it was a wonderful Christmas, even though they didn't really celebrate it there. It wasn't the main reason fot the vacation, anyway. 

And now he finds himself from Los Angeles on Christmas. Not too many years ago, he would have never traded Finland and snowy spruces to palm trees in California. So why now? What keeps driving him away every Christmas? The lack of snow? The very un-Finnish and un-pleasant weather in Finland?

Could be. Or not. Maybe he has just grown to be his own individual, no longer afraid to break the traditions and go for the things he genuinely wants to. Not that family Christmas doesn't attract him no more but...

It's one of the rare moments Adam has some time off at home. 

There you have it,,, your answer, the four letter word with a capital 'A', Sauli's own mind told him. Sauli smiled. 

Most of the guests has already headed home, some close friends, are bunking and sleeping in Adam's spare bedrooms. Sauli hasn't left yet though, he was looking at the Christmas tree and drinking a glass of water to maybe avoid getting a worse hang-over. 

"Oh, you're still here" He heard Adam say somewhere behind him. Sauli looked over his shoulder and saw Adam approach him and stop by his side. 

"I figured it would be unfair to let you clean this mess up all by yourself tomorrow" Sauli said and kept staring at the tree. It wasn't even a real spruce, it was made out of plastic. 

"It isn't even that messy in here. Besides, Terrance and a few others are staying over night to maybe help me tomorrow" Adam reminded and took a sip out of his own water glass, "Unless they have killer hang-overs and they won't be able to get home until evening. If then"

Sauli chuckled, glancing at Adam's face, "And you say you won't have one of those?" 

Adam shrugged, smiling almost, "I already figured I'm getting old, you don't have to rub it in"

Sauli grinned. He has always had a little mischievous sense of humor, especially with the people he's closest with. They know him well enough not to get insulted by his words or little tricks. 

No but seriously, Adam's not even old. 

"You're not..."

"I'll be thirty-four next month, Sauli. _Thirty-four_ " Adam said under his breath and shook his head in disbelief, "Almost in my mid-thirties!" 

"You're funny" Sauli smiled, also shaking his head because Adam is just so silly, he has always been. He turned away from the Christmas tree and started making his way to the kitchen, "I need more water"

Adam hummed. He stood in his place for a while (come on, he was tired and tipsy so his movements and brains were working slow) before he decided he could also get some more water.

He bumped into Sauli at the door gap, almost spilling the water Sauli was holding. They both just chuckled, intending to pass the other from the side and as always, they chose the same side. Automatically they tried to pass from the other side instead and the result was awkward bumping and jumping.

Until Adam grabbed Sauli's shoulders and made him stand still. From his shoulders Adam slid his palms on Sauli's face and cupped his cheeks, leaning down to kiss him. 

It all happened so fast and so suddenly it made Sauli's eyes snap fully open instead of him closing them blissfully like he'd normally do. He gently pushed Adam away by pressing his hand against his stomach. 

Adam pulled away immediately, almost like he also snapped out of a trance, "I'm sorry" 

"No, it's... I just. I was surprised" Sauli stuttered out. 

"Still. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me" Adam said, rubbing his face, "I'm still a bit drunk"

Sauli took a few steps backwards and put his water on the counter, then stepped back to his previous spot. He pulled Adam's hands down and off his face and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Maybe the damn plant really has some weird power" 

"Huh?"

Sauli looked up and Adam followed the direction of his eyes. He saw a mistletoe hanging from the roof, every door gap has one, but Adam had already forgotten about them. 

He laughed, letting his head hang. 

"God, I'm still sorry. I shouldn't have..."

Sauli wanted to reassure him some more but he didn't really know how. It's certain that you'll face some awkward moments with your ex if you decide to stay as friends but sometimes they are just worse than normally.

Sauli touched his lips with his fingers. It wasn't like he wanted to wipe off the kiss and Adam's taste and everything, vice versa. He suddenly just got the need to touch his lips because Adam had just kissed them. 

"God damn it" Sauli muttered, attacking Adam's mouth with his and wrapped his arms around his neck. Adam stumbled backwards due to the force coming right at him but managed to keep his balance and avoid falling. 

He let out a needy moan, hands coming tightly around Sauli's small waist as he curled his own body against him. Sauli tangled his fingers in Adam's thick hair and savored his mouth.

Adam wasted no time, blame the alcohol, and he reached lower to cup Sauli's ass in his palms. Sauli sighed, scratching Adam's scalp and tugging gently and not-so-gently on his hair. 

It was Adam's turn to sigh. 

They startled a sound coming from the living room and they pulled away in a flash like teenagers caught doing something bad. 

"Don't let me bother" Said Terrance with a foolish grin, "I just came to grab some water. Hang-overs, you know?"

Adam nodded, hands in his back pockets and to Terrance's mind, he has never looked more flustered. He does regret his timing right now since he noticed the looks Adam and Sauli shot at each other the whole evening. 

Terrance tiptoed away once he got his water. 

And suddenly the atmosphere was even more freezing. 

"Uhm, I... Maybe we should,,, Just go to bed, you know? We're both a little tipsy and I don't want neither of us to regret this tomorrow" Adam said and Sauli nodded, agreeing. Sauli wasn't even that drunk and neither was Adam but it was always easy to but the blame on alcohol. That's what people do. 

"I'm sure you can find a spot to sleep on" Adam said with a small smile and left the kitchen. Sauli cursed under his breath and walked to the living room, falling on the couch on his back. 

Not afraid to go after the things he wants. Yeah, right. 

 

Two minutes. That's what it took from Sauli to get up and walk upstairs, wishing Adam hasn't gone to sleep yet. He took a deep breath before he raised his hand so he could knock. 

He didn't. 

"Fuck" He whispered and spun around to walk away. 

No. He turned back around and knocked, not thinking about it or he'd end up walking back down. And he'd regret that a lot more in the morning than he'd do if he tried this. 

The reply came surprisingly fast and Sauli stepped in. He saw Adam stand beside his bed, looking probably just as awkward as Sauli did, if more. Almost like he had been pacing behind the door as well. 

Sauli closed the door behind him. 

"Yeah? You had something in mind?" Adam asked with a small frown, taking a few steps towards Sauli. 

You. Always you.

"About that kiss..."

Adam's head perked up, "Yes?"

"Let's just forget about it, right? I don't want us to get weird with each other" Sauli said before he could stop himself.

Wait, what? _What_ are you _doing_? Sauli was screaming at himself. His mouth says things he doesn't want to say. 

Adam's face fell, "Oh? Oh. Okay. That's probably for the best anyway. Alcohol and stuff" he said, trying to hide his disappointment and sound as neutral as possible.

"Yes, exactly" Sauli agreed, his heart clenching at the sight of Adam's face. During the years he has of course gotten to know Adam and his expressions. What is genuine and what is fake. What is real joy and what is hurt behind a mask.

And Sauli is seeing the last one. 

Man, it's just cold. 

Why it has to be so damn difficult? It's not like it's their first time hooking up after their break up. It has never been this awkward before and for God's sake, now they should be even a little bit drunk.

Sauli turned around towards the door and noticed it was closed and locked. 

"You did it by yourself when you came" Adam informed, almost smiling, "So I assumed you had something big in your mind"

"Oh" Sauli frowned, "I guess I had something in mind then"

For a few seconds it was quiet. Then Sauli giggled, realizing just how utterly right Adam's words sounded. Though he probably didn't quite mean it the way Sauli now thought of it. But in the other hand, it's Adam, so you never know. Sauli covered his face with his hand which made Adam shoot him a questioning look. 

"Something big in my mind, you said" Sauli snickered, turning around to face Adam, "You have no idea"

"Oh" Adam chuckled, running his hand down his face because he felt flustered once again, " _That_. Thank you, though. An ego boost"

Sauli was glad for the ice breaker. 

"Let me try again. About that kiss..."

"Don't say anything" Adam hissed, tugging Sauli closer by his arms, "Just freaking kiss me" 

No need to say twice. Sauli locked their lips, wrapping his arms loosely around Adam's waist and pushed him backwards and towards the bed. When the backs of Adam's knees hit the bed, he sat on the egde and pushed himself further on the mattress, Sauli kneeling above him and not breaking the kiss for a second. 

Sauli slid Adam's cardigan off his shoulders before he could lay down. Adam pulled it off completely and tossed it aside, removed his shirt and lay down on the mattress. Sauli had to pull away so he could remove his sweater along with his top as well.

"Oh yeah" Adam murmured, arousal clear in his voice as he watched Sauli's exposed body. 

A half of Sauli wanted to savor this special moment with Adam and another half of him wanted him right here and right now without a waste of any second.

"I've missed you" Sauli sighed, draping himself on top of Adam and latched his mouth on his neck. He gently sucked in the skin, not enough to leave any marks, but enough to make Adam's eyes roll up into his head.

Adam has always loved it. 

"I miss-,,, Oh fuck, right there. Oh God..."

I know, Sauli thought and smiled.

"I missed you too" Adam finally whispered, running his hands up and down Sauli's back, rubbing the bare skin. He gave a brief pinch to his ass as well. 

Sauli dragged his mouth down Adam's jawline and locked their lips. Their needy, quiet moans were muffled and drowned by the passionate kiss. 

Sauli's hands sneaked down to Adam's belt and he tried to fumble it open, failing miserably. 

"What the fuck?" He mumbled, glancing down to actually see what he was doing. Back in the days he was able to unbuckle any of Adam's belts without even looking, it became something so familiar to him. And even if he didn't (Adam has some crazy ass belts), then they'd both giggle and fumble with it together in the heat of the moment. 

But now even his hands were shaking a little. 

Adam snorted lovingly and offered a helping hand with the belt. 

"Your skills have gotten rusty" 

"Shut up" Sauli said, "I'm about to show you how they are not rusty at all" he hissed and pulled down the zipper of Adam's pants. He tugged on the waistband and Adam raised his hips, offering a helping hand with them as well or it'd take a while to get them off. 

Sauli pulled them off his legs once they were low enough but the other pant leg got stuck around Adam's right ankle along with his sock. 

"Seriously?" Sauli muttered and pulled them off with force which made Adam giggle again. But his giggles quieted down when Sauli's hand creeped up his sensitive inner thigh and palmed his cock. 

Sauli gave it a gentle stroke until he started removing his own pants. Adam watched him while slowly rubbing his own dick through his underwear. 

"Sure you can manage with it?" He teased when Sauli un-did his own belt buckle. Sauli gave him a face, rolled on the bed on his back and pushed down his jeans and socks. He removed his briefs in the same progress and tossed them aside.

Adam figured he might as well do the same and kicked his underwear off the way, then straddled Sauli's hips and lined up their heated cocks. It was a blissful, hot feeling. 

Adam reached to his drawer and pulled out a lube, spurting some on Sauli's hand since he opened up his palm. 

~*~

Adam knew if someone had chosen the bedroom next to his, they would know what's happening. He hopes no one ended up there or at least they had already fallen asleep.

They couldn't help it. They were grinding up and humping agaisnt each other desperately, jacking their cocks every now and then. They were clinging onto each other, squeezing and rubbing every inch of skin they could reach. 

Their lips were swollen, rosy red and almost aching from the aggressive kiss that also contained so much harsh stubble and facial hair.

"Adam- Close" Sauli whimpered, squeezing Adam's ass. Adam hummed, closing his fist around Sauli's dick and it was all it took for him to come. Sauli spilled on Adam's hand and the kiss swallowed his pleased moan that would have been too loud otherwise.

Adam let him enjoy it. He let Sauli enjoy every second of it because Adam probably enjoyed it just as much. Making and on top of that, watching, Sauli come is one of his favorite things to do. 

Knowing Sauli was becoming over-sensitive, he let Sauli's length fall from his hand. He fixed his position and slowly rubbed his own cock against Sauli's thigh instead of his dick. He knew Sauli would never be selfish and he'd take care of him as soon as he gets down from the bliss of his own orgasm. 

The kiss was also sweeter now, not so aggressive and wet. 

"Baby..." Adam heard Sauli whisper, "Let me..."

"Your mouth..." Adam pleaded, "Could you...?"

Sauli nodded frantically and Adam was down on the bed with his legs spread in a second like a good boy. Sauli knew Adam was already close, he recognized it from his breathing and from how snugly his balls were near to his body. 

Adam has always had a thing for coming in Sauli's mouth. Sauli doesn't mind at all. And it makes less mess too. 

Sauli closed his lips around the head of Adam's cock and sucked hard. His fingers were wrapped around the base and he stroked Adam in small movements. Adam writhed, back arching off the bed. 

Sauli flickered his tongue around Adam's sweet spot to make him shudder. Sauli smiled, pulling away completely to drown Adam's cock in kisses and licks. He was throbbing and Sauli could feel it against his tongue. 

Sauli stretched his mouth back around him. He sucked and jacked him fast, coating his shaft with his saliva and Adam's own pre-cum.

"Fuck, Sauli..." 

What finally pushed Adam over the edge was when Sauli pressed his tongue flat on the underside of his cock while twisting the base with his hand. 

Adam came hard into Sauli's mouth and it took everything to keep himself from moaning out loud. The whimpers and quiet moans were something he couldn't help at all and Sauli loved every single sound of them. 

Sauli let Adam's softening flesh drop from his lips and he crawled up, pressing a couple of kisses on Adam's gaping mouth. He dashed to the bathroom and got a wet towel, cleaning up himself and Adam as well since the man was lazy like a cat like always after sex.

Then it was awkward again. Sauli didn't know what to say or what to do. And Adam looked like he had already dozed off, face peaceful and beautiful. But he felt the bed dip and he opened his eyes to see if Sauli was leaving.

"Stay" He said, "I want to cuddle"


End file.
